Archipelag w płomieniach/04
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Archipelag w płomieniach Smutny dom bogatego człowieka. W czasie kiedy „Karysta” z powodów znanych tylko jej kapitanowi żeglowała ku północy, zaszedł na Korfu wypadek, który jakkolwiek natury zupełnie prywatnej, miał przecież zwrócić uwagę opinji publicznej na główne postacie naszego opowiadania. Jak wiadomo przeszły wyspy Jońskie w myśl uchwał Kongresu wiedeńskiego, od roku 1815. pod protektorat Anglji. Do roku zaś 1814. były pod protektoratem FrancjiOd roku 1864. uzyskały znów swą niepodległość. Podzielone na nomachje, przyłączone zostały do Grecji.. W grupie tej obejmującej wyspy Cerigo, Zante, Kefalonję, Leukady, Naxos i Korfu, jest ta ostatnia najważniejszą, a zarazem i najbardziej na zachód wysuniętą. Jest to dawna Korkyra. Wyspa ta, której królował szlachetny Alkinous, u którego bawili Jazon i Medea, i która przyjęła gościnnie Ulyssesa po wojnie trojańskiej, zajmuje godnie jedno z ważniejszych miejsc w historji starożytnej. Przechodziła ona różne koleje losu. Walczyli o nią Frankowie, Bułgarzy, Saraceni i Neapolitańczycy, następnie spustoszył ją w wieku szesnastym Chaireddin Barbarossa, w osiemnastym wziął ją w opiekę hrabia Szulenburg, a u schyłku niepodległości bronił jej jeszcze generał Doncelot. Obecnie była wyspa siedzibą wysokiego komisarza angielskiego, sprawującego rządy nad wyspami. W owym czasie zajmował to stanowisko Sir Frederic Adam, gubernator wysp Jońskich. Wobec możliwości wybuchu walki między Grekami a Turkami miał on stale do rozporządzenia kilka fregat, które sprawowały służbę policyjną na sąsiednich wodach. Utrzymywanie porządku na archipelagu, który był na łasce i niełasce nietylko Greków i Turków, lecz także piratów morskich, którzy trudnili się łupieniem wszystkich okrętów, bez względu na narodowość, było zadaniem, nawet dla dużej dobrze uzbrojonej floty, niełatwem. Później nieco zapoznamy się ze sporą garstką cudzoziemców przebywających na Korfu, rekrutujących się przeważnie z przybyłych na wyspę bojowników o niepodległość Grecji, którzy bądźto wyruszali stąd na pole bitwy, bądźteż zażywali krótkiego wypoczynku po trudach wojny. Z pomiędzy tych ostatnich musimy wymienić przedewszystkiem pewnego młodego francuza. Pełen szlachetnego porywu dla sprawy wolności, brał on już od trzech lat czynny udział w walkach, których widownią był półwysep helleński i odegrał rolę bardzo wybitną. Henryk d’Albaret, porucznik królewskiej marynarki, jeden z najmłodszych poruczników, obecnie bezterminowo urlopowany, zaciągnął się zaraz z początku wojny pod sztandary „przyjaciół Grecji”. Liczył lat dwadzieścia dziewięć, był silnej budowy, umożliwiającej mu znoszenie niewygód życia marynarzy, wywierał swą powierzchownością niezwykle dodatnie wrażenie. Jego otwarte, szczere oczy oraz rzeczywiście piękna, męska twarz, budziły u każdego pewne uczucie sympatji, która potęgowała się w miarę bliższego poznania. Henryk d’Albaret pochodził z bogatej rodziny paryskiej. Matki swej nie znał prawie. Ojciec odumarł go w chwili dojścia do pełnoletności, a więc w czasie gdy bawił już od dwu lub trzech lat w szkole morskiej. Jakkolwiek stał się panem pokaźnego majątku, nie rzucił jednak zawodu marynarza. Przeciwnie, pozostał wierny swemu zawodowi, – najpiękniejszemu może na świecie. Został mianowany porucznikiem właśnie wtedy, gdy w północnej Grecji i na Peloponezie greckie barwy stanęły do walki z tureckim półksiężycem. Henryk d’Albaret nie wahał się ani chwili. Poszedł w ślady wielu innych mężnych młodzieńców, porwanych ogólnym prądem wolnościowym i wstąpił w szeregi ochotników, mających pod dowództwem francuskich oficerów dotrzeć aż do wschodnich rubieży Europy. Był on jednym z pierwszych „przyjaciół Grecji” (filhellenów), którzy przelali swą krew za sprawę niepodległości. Od roku 1822. walczył w szeregach zaszczytnie pokonanych w bitwie pod Arta, jak i wśród zwycięsców podczas pierwszego oblężenia Missolunghi. Był także świadkiem klęski Marka Botsara. W roku 1821. odznaczył się w potyczkach morskich, które były dla Greków zasłużonym odwetem za zwycięstwa Mehemeta Alego. Po upadku Tripolicy w roku 1825. znalazł się na czele jednego z oddziałów wojsk regularnych pod dowództwem pułkownika Fabviera. W lipcu 1826. walczył pod Chaidari w owej okropnej bitwie, która przyprawiła „przyjaciół Grecji” o tak poważne straty i uratował życie Androniki Starkos, której o mało co nie stratowała konnica Kiutagi. Jednak Henryk d’Albaret nie myślał o opuszczeniu swego dowódcy, i połączył się z nim wkrótce w Methenie. W tym samym czasie bronił komendant Gouras na czele tysiąca pięciuset ludzi Akropolu ateńskiego. W cytadeli tej znalazły także schronienie kobiety i dzieci w ilości około pięciuset. Zaskoczone nagłem zajęciem miasta przez Turków nie mogły już uciec i skryły się już na Akropolu. Gouras posiadał żywności na rok, czternaście armat i trzy moździerze. Amunicja jednak była już na wyczerpaniu. Fabvier postanowił zasilić Akropol nowymi zapasami. Wezwał na ochotnika tych, którzy chcieliby wziąć udział w tem bardziej aniżeli ryzykownem przedsięwzięciu. Zgłosiło się pięciuset trzydziestu, między tymi czterdziestu „przyjaciół Grecji” a na czele tych naturalnie Henryk d’Albaret. Każdy z tych straceńców otrzymał worek prochu, poczem wsiedli wszyscy, pod dowództwem Fabviera, w Methenie na okręty. 13-go grudnia, wylądował ten mały korpus u stóp Akropolu, zdradził go jednakże promień księżyca. Turcy otworzyli gwałtowny ogień. „Naprzód”! rozległ się głos Fabviera. Nie zważając na to, że trzymany w ręku proch może każdego z nich przy lada uderzeniu rozerwać na sztuki, przedzierają się śmiałkowie przez rowy strzeleckie ku otwartym bramom cytadeli. Oblężeni odpierają bohatersko ataki Turków. Lecz Fabvier jest ranny, drugi jego oficer zabity, a Henryk d’Albaret pada trafiony kulą. Wojska regularne zostały zamknięte w cytadeli, razem z tymi, którym tak po bohatersku pragnęły pomóc. Młody oficer, który szczęśliwym trafem był tylko lekko ranny, dzielił teraz wraz z oblężonymi całą ich nędzę. Brakło pożywienia i ograniczało się ono w końcu do skromnych porcji jęczmienia. Dopiero po sześciu miesiącach kapitulacja Akropolu zwróciła mu wolność. Dnia 5. czerwca 1827 opuścił Fabvier wraz z ochotnikami i oblężonymi cytadelę ateńską, udając się na przygotowanych okrętach do Salaminy. Wobec znacznego osłabienia, nie chciał Henryk d’Albaret pozostać w tem mieście i pożeglował na wyspę Korfu. Bawił tu już od dwóch miesięcy; przyszedł do zdrowia i czekał właśnie na chwilę, w której stanie znowu w pierwszych szeregach, gdy nagle nieoczekiwany wypadek otworzył przed tym, który dotychczas był tylko żołnierzem, nowe horyzonty. Na Korfu, prawie u wylotu Strada Reale stal niepozorny dom, o nawpół greckim nawpół włoskim wyglądzie. Dom ten zamieszkiwał człowiek, o którym wiele mówiono, jakkolwiek ukazywał się on bardzo rzadko na ulicy. Był to bankier, nazwiskiem Elizundo. Nikt nie potrafiłby rozstrzygnąć, czy liczył on lat sześćdziesiąt, czy siedemdziesiąt. Od lat dwudziestu zamknął się w tem ponurem mieszkaniu, nie wychodząc zeń prawie zupełnie. Mimoto odwiedzali go przybysze z różnych krajów, – wierni klienci jego kantoru jeszcze częściej aniżeli przedtem. Nie ulega kwestji, że ten dom bankowy robił dobre interesy, a uczciwość jego była ogólnie znana. Pozatem uchodził Elizundo za człowieka niesłychanie bogatego. Kredyt jego był wprost nieograniczony i przewyższał kredyty jego kolegów zawodowych w Dalmacji i na wyspach jońskich. Weksel akceptowany przez niego był równy złotej monecie. Unikał interesów niepewnych, był może nawet zbyt ostrożny, gdyż żądał zawsze jak najdalej idących gwarancji i referencji. Kasa jego była natomiast wprost niewyczerpaną. Dziwnym sposobem załatwiał Elizundo sam wszystkie interesy i utrzymywał tylko jednego człowieka w domu, – o którym później będzie mowa – który załatwiał zresztą tylko podrzędniejsze sprawy. Elizundo był więc sam kasjerem i buchalterem. Nie było umowy, której by sam nie ułożył, ani też listu, któregoby nie napisał własnoręcznie. W biurze jego nie było nawet nigdy praktykanta. Jasnem jest, że ta metoda nadawała jego interesom piętno tajemniczości. Nikt nie mógł powiedzieć czegoś pewnego o pochodzeniu bankiera. Według domysłów pochodził on z Illirji, albo Dalmacji. Milczący zarówno o swej przeszłości jak i o teraźniejszości, nie udzielał się Elizundo zupełnie w sferach towarzyskich Korfu. Gdy wyspy były jeszcze pod panowaniem Francji, prowadził już taki sam tryb życia, jak obecnie w okresie rządów angielskiego gubernatora. W każdym razie nie należało wierzyć zbytnio opowiadaniom o jego majątku, który fama stugębna obliczała na setki miljonów; był on zapewne jednak bogaty, jakkolwiek w życiu swem zachował nadzwyczajną prostotę. Elizundo był wdowcem gdy przybył na Korfu ze swą dwuletnią córeczką. Obecnie liczyła córka imieniem Hadżine lat dwadzieścia dwa, i żyła wraz z ojcem w tym ponurym domu, zajmując się prowadzeniem gospodarstwa. Wszędzie, nawet w krajach Wschodu, gdzie nie brak pięknych kobiet, uchodziłaby Hadżine za niezwykle piękną, jakkolwiek twarz jej była zawsze powleczona smutkiem i powagą. Jakżeż mogła być wesołą twarz dziewczęcia wychowanego w tak samotnym domu, bez matki, któraby czuwała nad dzieckiem i bez towarzyszki któraby dzieliła z nią wszystkie radości i uczucia młodości? Hadżine była średniego wzrostu, o bardzo kształtnej postaci. Zawdzięczając swej matce greckie pochodzenie, była Hadżine pięknym typem kobiety z Lakonji, które jak wiadomo przewyższają wszystkie kobiety Peloponezu pod wzglądem piękności. Między ojcem a córką nie było uczuć cieplejszych i nie mogły też one wytworzyć się w tej atmosferze. Bankier żył samotnie i milcząco, jak ci, którzy nie znosząc światła, odwracają głowę lub przesłaniają oczy. Nie lubiąc towarzystwa zarówno w życiu prywatnem, jak i publicznem, był nadzwyczaj małomówny nawet w koniecznych rozmowach ze swymi interesentami. Jakżeż mogła Hadżine znaleść jakikolwiek urok w życiu swem, skoro za murami tego domu nie czuła nawet serca ojcowskiego!? Na szczęście była w tym domu istota żyjąca wspólnem życiem Hadżine, smutna gdy twarz dziewczyny wyrażała powagę, wesoła zaś, gdy oblicze jej promieniało zadowoleniem. Istota, która żyła tylko dla swej młodej pani. Czytelnik mógłby sądzić na podstawie tego opisu, że chodzi tu o wiernego, dobrego psa, jednego z owych „kandydatów na ludzi” według Micheleta lub „nieodstępnego przyjaciela” wedle określenia Lamartina. Był to jednak tylko człowiek, który ze względu na swą wierność, na miano psa zasługiwał. Był on świadkiem narodzin Hadżine, spędzał później u jej kołyski długie godziny i usługiwał jej w wieku dziewczęcym. Nazwisko jego brzmiało Xaris; był z urodzenia Grekiem i mlecznym bratem matki Hadżine, towarzyszył on bankierowi po jego ślubie w podróży na Korfu. W domu bankiera przebywał od lat dwudziestu z góry, zajmując tam stanowisko wyższe od zwyczajnego służącego; pomagał nawet niekiedy bankierowi w jego pracy. Xaris był typowym Lakończykiem, słusznej postaci, barczysty, o olbrzymiej sile fizycznej, pięknem obliczu i takich samych oczach. Ponad wspaniałym, czarnym wąsem posiadał długi, orli nos. Na głowie nosił ciemną wełnianą czapkę, na lędźwiach zaś piękną narodową „fustanellę”. Xaris towarzyszył swej pani, udającej się albo na zakupy, albo do kościoła, bądź też przechadzającej się dla zaczerpnięcia świeżego powietrza, którego tak małe ilości dochodziły do domu przy Strada Reale – nie odstępując jej ani na krok. Wielu młodych mieszkańców Korfu widziało Hadżine spacerującą bądźto po esplanadzie, bądź też na przedmieściu Kastrades, rozciągającem się nad zatoką tej samej nazwy. Iluż z nich próbowało już nieraz zapoznać się z jej ojcem. Bo i któż mógłby się oprzeć urokowi jej przepięknej twarzyczki i kogóż nie nęciły miljony jej ojca? Na wszystkie jednak propozycje tego rodzaju, odpowiadała Hadżine przecząco, a bankier nie próbował nawet nigdy wpływać na jej decyzję. Xaris jednak byłby całe swe własne szczęście oddał, aby swą panią widzieć szczęśliwą. Do tego był też może najbardziej, ze względu na swe bezgraniczne oddanie, upoważniony. Tak przedstawiał się więc ten smutny dom, skryty samotnie w jednym z zakątków stolicy Korkyry, do którego miał wejść wskutek dziwnego zrządzenia losu Henryk d’Albaret. Stosunki młodego oficera z bankierem były początkowo jedynie handlowej natury. Opuszczając ojczyznę, umieścił Henryk gotówkę w pierwszorzędnych wekslach, opiewających na dom bankowy Elizunda. Stąd więc pobierał następnie potrzebną mu gotówkę i zapoznał się przy pewnej sposobności z Hadżine Elizundo. Piękność jej podbiła go odrazu, a obraz jej towarzyszył mu we wszystkich bitwach na polach Morei i Attyki. Po upadku Akropolu nie miał Henryk d’Albaret nic lepszego do roboty, jak tylko powrócić na Korfu. Rana jego zagoiła się tylko powierzchownie. Niedostatek który cierpiał podczas oblężenia, podkopał jego zdrowie. Jakkolwiek nie mieszkał w domu Elizunda, bawił w nim jednak jako gość po parę godzin dziennie czyli spotkał go zaszczyt, którego nie dostąpił żaden z obecnych przybyszów na Korfu. Henryk d’Albaret przeżył już tak trzy miesiące. Odwiedzanie domu Elizunda, początkowo pod pozorem uporządkowania interesów, stawało się dla młodego oficera coraz bardziej pociągającem i powtarzało się jak już wspomnieliśmy dzień w dzień. Hadżine podobała się mu nadzwyczajnie. Spędzał z nią długie godziny, wpatrując się w nią z zachwytem i chłonąc każde jej słowo. To zachowanie się młodego oficera nie mogło ujść uwagi dziewczęcia. Ze swej strony nie szczędziła mu pieczołowitej opieki, dzięki której Henryk d’Albaret przychodził szybko do zdrowia. Przy tej opiece musiał się młody oficer czuć znakomicie. Xaris nie usiłował również ukrywać dodatniego wrażenia, jakie na nim wywierał otwarty i sympatyczny Henryk d’Albaret i uczuł wkrótce, że towarzystwo młodego oficera jest wprost niezbędne. „Masz słuszność Hadżine, powtarzał młodej dziewczynie, Grecja jest zarówno moją jak i twoją ojczyzną, i nie powinniśmy zapominać o tem, że młody oficer cierpi tylko dlatego, że walczył za naszą ojczyznę. – On kocha mnie – wyznała pewnego dnia otwarcie Xarisowi. Słowa te jednak wypowiedziała młoda dziewczyna głosem zupełnie spokojnym, zachowując zwyczajny ton swej mowy. – A więc dobrze, musisz mu pozwolić, aby cię kochał! Ojciec twój starzeje się z dnia na dzień, ja również nie będę wiecznie przy tobie… W kim znajdziesz godniejszego obrońcę na całe życie jak nie w Henryku d’Albaret? Hadżine milczała. Musiałaby wyznać, że i ona kocha go wzajemnie. Zrozumiałem jednak było, że nawet Xarisowi nie chciała zwierzyć się z tego uczucia. Sprawa ta jednak postąpiła już tak daleko, że nie mogła pozostać tajemnicą dla kół towarzyskich wyspy Korfu. Zanim więc wogóle zaczęto o tem mówić w domu bankiera, uważała opinja publiczna zaślubiny Henryka d’Albaret z Hadżine Elizundo za rzecz postanowioną. Nie można również pominąć tej okoliczności, że bankier patrzył z przyjemnością na zainteresowanie młodego oficera, okazywane jego córce. Jakkolwiek serce jego było już nieczułe, obawiał się przecież o przyszłość swej córki, którą będzie musiał samą na świecie pozostawić, jakkolwiek los jej był pod względem materialnym zupełnie zabezpieczony. Zresztą kwestja pieniężna nie budziła u młodego oficera żadnego zainteresowania. Pytanie, czy córka bankiera była bogatą czy też biedną, nie zajmowało go nigdy. Miłość, którą czuł dla młodej dziewczyny wypływała z pobudek wyższych i nie miała nic wspólnego z tak poziomemi zagadnieniami. Czcił ją dla jej dobroci i piękności. Nietylko te dwie zalety wzbudziły w nim to uczucie, podziwiał w niej także szlachetność myśli, wielką inteligencję, jakoteż odwagę serca i był pewien, że tę odwagę okazałaby w razie potrzeby. Aby upewnić się co do tych zalet, należało tylko słuchać Hadżine, gdy mówiła o nadludzkich wysiłkach Grecji w celu zrzucenia tureckiego jarzma. W tej dziedzinie zgadzały się pojęcia dwojga młodych ludzi w zupełności. Ileż podniosłych chwil spędzili tak we dwoje – rozmawiając przytem w greckim języku, który Henryk d’Albaret opanował do tego stopnia, że władał nim jakby mową ojczystą. Podwójnie odczuwali radość, gdy dochodziły wieści o sukcesach na morzu, wyrównujących porażki poniesione na polach Morei i Attyki. Naturalnie, że przy tej sposobności musiał Henryk d’Albaret opowiadać wszystkie szczegóły przebytych walk i wymieniać po nazwisku wszystkich obcych, jak i synów Grecji, którzy się w tych okazjach szczególnie odznaczyli. Musiał mówić także o kobietach, w których ślady byłaby Hadżine Elizundo tak chętnie poszła, więc o swej Bobolinie, Modenie, Zacharji i Kaidos, jak również o mężnej Andronice, którą uratował z rzezi chaidaryjskiej. Gdy pewnego dnia miody oficer wymienił to nazwisko, uczynił przysłuchujący się rozmowie bankier Elizundo jakiś ruch, który zwrócił uwagę jego córki. „Co ci jest ojcze? zapytała. – „Nic” odpowiedział bankier, Poczem zwrócił się do Henryka i zapytał tonem człowieka pragnącego gwałtem ukryć poruszenie. „Czy pan znał ową Andronikę? – Tak panie. – Czy nie wie pan, co się z nią stało? – Nie wiem – odpowiedział Henryk, przypuszczam jednak, że po bitwie pod Chaidari powróciła do Magny, skąd pochodziła. Mam nadzieję, że prędzej czy później spotkam ją znowu na polu bitwy. – Z pewnością – dorzuciła Hadżine – spotka ją pan na tem miejscu, na którem być powinna”. Nikt nie pytał Elizunda o powód tego wywiadu i pewnem jest, że na wszelkie pytania odpowiedziałby tenże wymijająco. Córkę jednak mało wtajemniczoną w stosunki ojca, zdziwiło to niepomiernie. Czyżby istniał jakiś związek między jej ojcem a ową tak podziwianą Androniką? W sprawach dotyczących wojny o niepodległość zachowywał Elizundo zupełną rezerwę. Komu życzył zwycięstwa, czy ujarzmionym, czy ciemięzcom niktby nie odgadł; wątpliwem było zresztą, czy był człowiekiem zdolnym, do życzenia czegoś komukolwiek. Faktem jest tylko, że przez swych kurjerów otrzymywał zarówno listy z Turcji jak i z Grecji. Należy podnieść jednak z naciskiem, że Elizundo nie dał nigdy młodemu oficerowi, walczącemu za wolność Grecji, odczuć w swym domu choćby cienia niechęci. Henryk d’Albaret nie mógł już bardziej przedłużać swego pobytu; czując się na siłach postanowił doprowadzić do końca to, co uważał za swą powinność. Mówił też o tem coraz częściej młodej dziewczynie. – To jest w rzeczywistości obowiązkiem Pana – odpowiedziała Hadżine. Jakkolwiek odjazd pański, panie Henryku, sprawi mi dużo bólu, to jednak uznaję, że nie może pan pozostać dłużej, zdala od swych towarzyszy broni. Jak długo Grecja nie wywalczy swej zupełnej wolności, tak długo nie należy w walce ustawać! – Odjadę wnet Hadżine – rzekł pewnego dnia Henryk d’Albaret, lecz czy mogę wyruszyć z przeświadczeniem, że pani kocha mnie wzajemnie tak jak ja panią… – Henryku, nie mam powodu ukrywać uczuć, które pan we mnie wzbudziłeś. Nie jestem już dzieckiem i trzeźwo patrzę na przyszłość. Wierzę panu, dodała, podając mu swą rękę – niechże i pan mi wierzy! Zastaniesz pan mnie po swym powrocie taką, jaką mnie pozostawiasz!” Henryk uścisnął podaną mu rękę, widomy znak uczuć Hadżine i rzekł: „Dzięki z całego serca! Tak, należymy już od tej chwili do siebie! I choć rozłąka nasza jest bardzo bolesną, jednak odchodzę z przeświadczeniem, że pani mnie kocha. Lecz przed mym odjazdem jeszcze, muszę pomówić z ojcem pani!… Chcę wiedzieć, czy zgadza się na nasz związek i czy nie należy obawiać się przeszkód z jego strony. – To bardzo dobrze Henryku, odpowiedział młoda dziewczyna, ma pan już moje słowo, niechże pan zdobędzie teraz przyzwolenie ojca”. Henryk d’Albaret mając zamiar wstąpić niedługo w szeregi, nie mógł zwlekać z wykonaniem swego postanowienia. Niestety wypadki przybierały obrót dla sprawy wolności coraz bardziej niepomyślny. Konferencja londyńska nie wydała żadnego rezultatu i należało przypuszczać, że mocarstwa ograniczą się do dobrych rad, zachowując wobec sułtana neutralność. Turcy zaślepieni powodzeniem, nie myśleli odstąpić od swych żądań ani o jotę. Jakkolwiek obecnie krążyły na morzu Egejskiem dwie eskadry, jedna angielska pod dowództwem admirała Codringtona, a druga francuska pod admirałem de Rigny, zaś rząd grecki przeniósł się do Eginy, aby kierować stamtąd bezpieczniej walką, to jednak Turcy dawali wciąż dowody swej zaciekłości, która czyniła z nich strasznych przeciwników. Było to do pewnego stopnia zrozumiałem, gdyż od dnia 7-go września spoczywała w porcie nawaryńskim flotylla, złożona z dwudziestu dziewięciu okrętów tureckich, egipskich i tunetańskich. Przywiozła ona olbrzymią ilość materjału wojennego, który Ibrahim postanowił zużyć w wyprawie, którą, gotował przeciw Hydriotom. Henryk d’Albaret postanowił przyłączyć się do grupy ochotników na Hydrze. Wyspa Hydra, położona u samego końca Argolidy, jest jedną z najbogatszych na archipelagu. Krwią i pieniądzmi walczyła ona dotychczas za sprawę Greków pod przewodem odważnych żeglarzy Tombasa, Miaulisa, Tsamadosa i wielu innych, których obawiali się najbardziej kapitanowie tureccy. Obecnie groził jej okrutny odwet. Jeżeli więc Henryk d’Albaret chciał przybyć na Hydrę przed żołnierzami Ibrahima, nie mógł zwlekać dłużej z opuszczeniem Korfu. Dlatego też oznaczył wyjazd swój na dzień 21. października. Stosownie do postanowienia przybył na kilka dni przedtem do Elizunda, prosząc go o rękę jego córki. Nie ukrywał przed nim tego, że Hadżine czułaby się również bardzo uszczęśliwioną jego przyzwoleniem. Pozatem chodziło przecież narazie tylko o jego zgodę, gdyż o zaślubinach mogła być mowa dopiero po powrocie Henryka d’Albaret. Nieobecność zaś jego miała zaś wedle wszelkiego prawdopodobieństwa niedługo potrwać. Bankierowi były znane dostatecznie stosunki młodego oficera. Wiedział, że jest bogaty, i że rodzina jego we Francji należy do powszechnie poważanych. Nie potrzebował też w tym kierunku żadnych wyjaśnień. Co do samej osoby bankiera, to był on znany jako człowiek bezwzględnie uczciwy i żaden cień nie padł nigdy na jego dom. Ponieważ zaś Henryk nie poruszał spraw majątkowych, przeto i bankier o nich nie mówił; oświadczył tylko, że przyjmuje z przyjemnością propozycję młodego oficera i że uczyni go on szczęśliwym, zapewniając szczęście jego córce. Wszystko omawiano bardzo chłodno, cel jednak został osiągnięty. Bankier zgodził się, wzamian za co córka obsypała go gorącemi podziękowaniami, przyjętemi przez bankiera ze zwyczajną rezerwą. Wszystko układało się więc dla młodych ludzi jak najpomyślniej a z tego obrotu sprawy zadowolony był najbardziej Xaris. Ten godny człowiek płakał jak dziecko i byłby najchętniej uściskał młodego oficera. Pobyt Henryka u Hadżine Elizundo miał się wkrótce skończyć. Zamówił on sobie miejsce na pewnym brygu lewantyńskim, wyruszającym do Hydry, w dniu 21. bieżącego miesiąca. Jakie to były te ostatnie dnie, które spędzał przy Strada Reale, tego chyba opisywać nie potrzeba. Henryk d’Albaret i Hadżine nie rozstawali się niemal. Żywo rozmawiając, przesiadywali długie godziny w niskiej sali parterowej ponurego mieszkania. Szlachetne uczucie łączące ich nadawało tym pogawędkom specjalny urok i wpływało na złagodnienie poważnego tonu panującego dotychczas w ich rozmowie. Mówili sobie, że jakkolwiek ucieka przed nimi teraźniejszość, to przecież przyszłość do nich należy. Postanowili zatem patrzyć odważnie w oczy tej niepewnej teraźniejszości. Rozważali wszystkie sprzyjające i przeciwne okoliczności, jednak bez cienia słabości lub zwątpienia. Podczas rozmów tych wzrastał tylko ich zapał dla sprawy, której Henryk d’Albaret zamierzał się na nowo poświęcić. Pewnego wieczora, dnia 20. października dodawali sobie otuchy po raz ostatni, toteż rozmowa ich była prowadzona tonem nieco podnieconym. Następnego dnia miał młody oficer odjechać na teren walki. Nagle wpadł do pokoju Xaris. Nie mógł mówić, tak był zadyszany wskutek szybkiego biegu. W kilku minutach przebiegł on całe miasto, od cytadeli do końca Strada Reale. – „Co się stało… Co jest Xaris? Dlaczegoś taki zmieniony? zapytała Hadżine. – Chciałem powiedzieć… przynoszę… nowinę!… Ważną… wielką nowinę! – Mów więc… mów… Xarisie! napierał Henryk d’Albaret, nie wiedząc czy chodzi o nowinę smutną czy też wesołą. – Nie mogę…! Nie mogę! odrzekł Xaris dławiąc się wprost ze wzruszenia. – Czy jest to wiadomość wojenna? zapytała Hadżine Xarisa, ujmując go za rękę. – Tak… tak! – A więc mów! powtórzyła – mów nareszcie Xarisie! – Co się stało? – Turcy… pobici dziś… pod Navarinem! W ten sposób dowiedzieli się Hadżine i Henryk o bitwie morskiej pod Navarinem, stoczonej 2. października. Hałas, który uczynił Xaris, przywołał do pokoju bankiera Elizundo. Gdy dowiedział się o zaszłych wypadkach, przygryzł wargi, a czoło jego pokryło się bruzdami, nie okazał jednak radości ani smutku, podczas gdy młodzi ludzie dawali głośno wyraz swym uczuciom. Wieść o bitwie pod Navarinem dotarła właśnie na Korfu. Zaledwie zdołała rozejść się po mieście, a już znano jej szczegóły podawane przez telegraf optyczny z wybrzeża albańskiego. Eskadry angielska i francuska z pomocą rosyjskiej w łącznej liczbie dwudziestu siedmiu okrętów o tysiąc dwustu siedemdziesięciu sześciu działach, zaatakowały flotę turecką, torując sobie gwałtem drogę po przez zatokę Nawaryńską. Jakkolwiek Turcy byli w przewadze, mieli sześćdziesiąt okrętów rozmaitej wielkości, uzbrojonych w tysiąc dziewięćset dwadzieścia cztery działa, ponieśli jednak zupełną klęskę. Wiele okrętów poszło na dno, niektóre zaś wyleciały w powietrze wraz z oficerami i załogą. Ibrahim nie mógł się więc teraz spodziewać, by flota sułtańska wspomogła go w wyprawie na Hydrę. Zaszedł tym sposobem rozstrzygający moment; od tej chwili nastąpił bardzo korzystny zwrot dla Grecji. Jakkolwiek owe trzy mocarstwa nie dążyły do zupełnego zniszczenia Porty, to przecież nie ulegało kwestji, że doprowadzą do wyrwania Grecji z pod jarzma tureckiego i uznają prędzej czy później niezależność młodego królestwa. Te nadzieje żywiono też w domu bankiera Elizunda, a Hadżine, Henryk i Xaris klaskali w ręce z radości. Spiżowy głos armat z pod Navarinu obwieszczał wolność i niepodległość. To zwycięstwo sprzymierzonych mocarstw zmieniło gruntownie postanowienia młodego oficera. Potęgę morską Turcji można było uważać za zniszczoną. Wskutek tego też musiał Ibrahim zaniechać wyprawy na Hydrę. W rzeczywistości nie mogło już być nawet o tem mowy. W następstwie tego zmienił Henryk d’Albaret swe przed dniem 20. października powzięte zamiary. Nie było narazie potrzeby spieszyć z pomocą ochotnikom zgromadzonym na Hydrze. Postanowił przeto poczekać na Korfu, aż się okażą skutki zwycięstwa pod Navarinem. W każdym razie nie mógł teraz już nikt wątpić w losy Grecji. Europa nie dopuści do jej zniszczenia. W krótkim czasie będzie musiał półksiężyc ustąpić z całego półwyspu przed znakami wolności. Ibrahim zaś, którego panowanie, ograniczało się już teraz do miast nadbrzeżnych i środkowej części Peloponezu, będzie wnet zmuszony do zupełnego odwrotu. Henryk d’Albaret nie wiedział z początku, w którą stronę półwyspu ma się zwrócić. Pułkownik Fabvier przygotowywał z pewnością wyprawę z Mitylene, aby wypędzić Turków z wyspy Scio. Przygotowania te były jednak dopiero w zaczątkach i musiały potrwać jeszcze dość długo. W tych warunkach więc należało uważać wyjazd za przedwczesny i bezcelowy. Tak zapatrywał się Henryk na położenie, a Hadżine zgadzała się z jego poglądami w zupełności. Wskutek tego odpadał jedyny powód, dla którego odkładano zaślubiny, tem bardziej, że Elizundo nie sprzeciwiał się przyspieszeniu tychże. Postanowiono zatem, że odbędą się one za dziesięć dni, to znaczy z końcem października. Nie potrzeba chyba przedstawiać uczuć, które wzbudziła bliskość połączenia w sercach młodych ludzi. Nie było już teraz mowy o wyruszeniu Henryka na wojnę; rozwiała się groza długich godzin bolesnego wyczekiwania, które Hadżine miała przepędzić. Najbardziej szczęśliwym w tym dniu był jednak napewno Xaris. mógłby dobitniej okazywać swej radości, gdyby chodziło nawet o jego własne małżeństwo. Mimo swej powściągliwości dawał również bankier wyraz swemu zadowoleniu, los jego córki był zabezpieczony. Zgodzono się na to, by całą sprawę trzymać w tajemnicy, uważając za bezcelowe, spraszać całe towarzystwo na ceremonję zaślubin. Ani Hadżine, ani też Henryk d’Albaret nie należeli do ludzi, którzy pragną mieć świadków swego szczęścia. W każdym razie wymagała uroczystość pewnych przygotowań, które też czyniono z pośpiechem. Był już 23. października, a więc siedem dni jeszcze dzieliło ich od ślubu i nic nie wskazywało na to, by mogła zajść jeszcze jakaś przeszkoda lub zwłoka. A jednak zaszło coś przecież, co zaniepokoiłoby zapewne Hadżine i Henryka gdyby było doszło do ich wiadomości. Owego dnia otrzymał Elizundo między innemi posyłkami pocztowymi list, którego treść uderzyła go jak grom. Drżał cały, podarł list i spalił go następnie, co u człowieka umiejącego panować nad sobą musiało świadczyć o silnem wzburzeniu. Gdyby kłoś czujnie nadstawił swe ucho, usłyszałby pomruk bankiera: – „Dlaczego list ten nie nadszedł osiem dni później! Przeklęta ręka, która go pisała!”